a hunters life
by rose-owl12
Summary: this is an oc x zero it will take a while to finish it. There will be other ocs in this story. Yumi Niro is a young sixteen vampire hunter who has had two people she cares about die in two one at her old the other was her sister when yumi was at cross acadamy. She and her sister knew the kiryus and they were best friends with zero and ichiru.


Chapter one

I was walking in Cross Academy for a visit to see what it was like before I went there it was a bit noisy were I was walking I was away from the Sun Dorms and away from my crazy mother and sister and that weird headmaster that believes that vampires and humans and live together in harmony . The sun was just setting over the horizon. It was a pretty orange colour with a bit of red. It was a good view from Cross Academy. You can see the nearby town very clearly. Then I could see what I presume was the Moon Dormitory's there was a big butch of what presume would be screaming girls. Oh boy if I go here I will have to handle with tease girls and what are they screaming about? Then a sound of a whistle came's out of nowhere, so I go sit under the nearby tree until someone pass's by. Then I sense the feeling of a vampire nearby, so I quickly get up to stand up to it, then I hear a voice that came from a young tall teenage boy with brown hair, he was wearing the night class uniform for boy's that looks a lot like tuxedo but white with black patterns and he was holding chocolates. He was quit handsome but I wasn't fooled because he is a vampire, a beast in human form.

'Well how did you get hear young lady' he asked me with a smile but I just frowned at him knowing he was a vampire and replied back.

'None of your bee's wax you blood sucking leach' then just he looks at me with surprise, then more vampire's joined him, great one was plenty, but this is why my mother wants me and my sister Yoshiro to go here to watch the vampire's. One that was a bit smaller then the brown haired one, he has blonde messy hair and blue eyes asked the taller one.

'Lord Kaname we should get going to our class' he said, then he sniffed the air knowing I was there and I could see him shiver knowing what he smelt was a vampire hunter a strong one at that. OH how wish I could kill them all.

'Well what we have got here a hunter that ran away from the woods' the one with blonde hair said to me smiling. 'Why would I run away when I could just kill what's chasing me, tell me vampire what would you do think?' I replied with a question also with a smirk.

'Hay you leaches going to you class or what' said a male voice from the far distance. 'ZERO leave them alone and let's go see what's going on over there' that was a young female tanager then I heard a small sigh, that was a male teenager, ZERO that name rings a bell but ware from? Then a small teenage girl with short brown hair and in the dayclass uniform, behind her was a tall teenage boy with silver hair and he looked very firmilrer. Then I realised that I knew him when I was really young, the last time I saw him was when my family moved away and we had to say good bye to him and his family. I was so happy to see him and so surprised I just wanted to run and hug him but I stayed were I was so I didn't show weakness to the vampires.

'Hey Kaname who's this' said the girl with brown hair. 'Well I can tell you that myself whoever you are, I'm Yumi Niro vampire hunter and older sister to Yoshiro Niro, daughter of two great vampire hunters of the Niro family and future student of cross academy and that is all you need to know Miss Yuki Cross and Mister Zero Kiriyu!' I said standing tall showing no weakness.

'How do you know my last and first name we've never meet before!' said Zero, with his old questioning face he had when he was a kid, 'Nice to see you again Zero' I said with a wink and hoped of down the path back to the head masters office.

A few days after that visit at cross academy I was arriving there once again but without my sister, the gates were so tall well no way to escape now I sighed. 'What is ever the matter with you my dear?' my mother asked me. She does that a lot now since the accident happened at my old school. 'Nothing just wanted to come with Yoshiro, but I can't because she is at a stupid hunting job' I replied back.

When I said my goodbyes to my mum, I went to my dorm, and got ready for class. I thought of my family when I arrived to class, it is a big class room with lots of seats; I walked up to the teacher and gave him my note saying who I am.

'Okay class this is our new student, Yumi Niro make her feel welcome, your seat for the day will be next to Kiriyu.' He pointed to were Zero was sitting. I nodded and walked to my seat and got out my books. When I looked at Zero he looked away from me, so he does remember who I am that's good I would wish to talk to him later I thought.

After class the teacher said 'Yuki you will be miss Niro's guide around campus!' he had a steady glare on his face, the only people left in the classroom was me, Zero, Yuki, and the maths teacher.

'But sensei I have disciplinary committee duties I can't watch a new student and show her around.' I looked at the teacher, waiting for him to reply. 'Well just take her with you and Kiriyu, no more discussion Cross I'm sleepy and must leave' on that sentence he left the room leaving us in the classroom.

'Come on Yuki, let's just take her with us what harm cane it do' said Zero walking out of the room. 'Fine' she replied to him. I was keeping perfect pace with Zero, Yuki was far behind, out of earshot then I took my chance to talk to him. 'Why are you walking next to me Yumi?' that surprised me 'Um...well I wanted to talk with you and see how you've been since that day four years ago Zero, you remember me?' I said feeling happy to have said it.

'Well what do you expect me to forget you or your sister, do you? And I still feel the same I did that day.'

'Yah silly to think you would forget me and her, and that you would feel any better, have you got a mission from the hunters yet, you know to do some hunting because I have I got my first one three years ago.'

'No I haven't, good for you though that's pretty young for a vampire hunter.'

They arrived in front of the moon dorms gates, but they were surrounded by screaming teenage girls. 'Why do they scream so much?' I asked, 'Because they want to see the stupid night class' he replied. Oh idiots, only they knew that the night class is all vampires, well vampires can play their role nice humans well maybe I won't have to stay here. I know my mother did not send me here to watch the vampire scum I thought.

'Well hello there, I see there is a new pretty face in the day class, I should introduce myself I'm Hanabusa Aido' it was the short messy blonde boy that I saw the other night talking to the so called ''Lord Kaname'' was right in my face and I was getting death stairs from the day class girls. 'I don't care who the hell you are, all I care about is school work'. With that I walked away from that vampire freak leaving him stunned. 'I'm so sorry for Aido's behaviour miss he gets that way sometimes especially to make the day class jealous, and hate whoever he does it to' said the guy Hanabusa was talking to the other night, that he called lord Kaname.

'Whatever I just gave him a warning, next time I'll hit him so hard that he'll have to stay in the infirmary for a month!' I said with anger in my voice, 'Well we don't want that to happen do we know' he said, putting his hand on my left shoulder 'I don't know about you but I would like that to happen' I replied, with a smirk. 'You should be going to your class Kuran' I was surprised to see Zero taking Kaname's hand of my shoulder and staring evil at Kaname.

'Of course Mr disciplinary committee I was just apologizing for Aido's rude behaviour' he said to Zero, then walked away to his group of night class students. 'I hate them so much, they think that they can just walk around and do whatever they want' growled Zero.

'Yah but I could have handled him Zero; I'm not as weak as that Yuki chick'.

'Whatever Yumi, I know you're not weak It's just... they get on my nerves, anyway aren't you going to your dorm yet? It will be late soon.'

'Oh yah I get going soon, for a while I'm sharing with Yuki and a girl called Yuri' I told him, I just remembered seeing the girls stuff in the room. 'Cool has fun with that bye.' He said.

Later that night I felt like going outside, so I got out of the bed I had made on the floor. I saw that Yuki hadn't come back from the patrol yet. She'll come back soon and get her sleep. I left the day class dorms and went for a stroll. I climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree. I always loved the wind in my hair.

Then I came across the classrooms with the headmaster's office in it. I stopped to catch my breath, and saw window on my left, and looked through it what I saw was Zero and Yuki on some stairs. It happened so fast like a flash of light. Zero was biting Yuki's neck.

Chapter two

I saw blood all over his mouth and her neck. She got out of Zeros grasp, Yuki was holding her neck staring with eyes of fear. Then out of no were Kaname popped out in front of Yuki, to hold Zero back away from Yuki. I could not see Zeros face because his back turned to me but I could see Kaname talking, then Yuki steps in front him. She faints onto Zero. With a blood stained neck showing. At that moment I went back to my dorm.

Zero wasn't at school the next day. He's probably hiding for what he did to Yuki last night, I thought being board out of my mind in class. I still felt so sorry for him that he was getting to that stage of being a vampire. Needing the blood to sustain him. It was so cruel to turn a human being into a beast in human forms that drink blood of living humans. I stared at the ceiling it is plain white and creamy marble class isn't fun without seeing Zero. When I moved my head to the front, I could feel my red long hair brush against my face.

Flashback: 'Zero-Chan what are you doing?' said me. I stared at a younger Zero cuter than he is now.

'Nothing Yumi-Chan, just getting my brother his medicine' he replied with a huge smile on is cute face. I guess I kind of liked Zero back then but I liked his twin brother more, it is hard to believe that Zero had a twin but he did. His twin was weaker than Zero, at berth he was a sickly baby. I was his only friend for a while. Wow I remember Zero calling me Yumi Chan.

'Yumi are you okay? You don't seem well' said Yuri right next me. I had made friends with Yuri because we both are so not interested in the night class, but of course I know what they really are. That what sucks about being a hunter, you cannot tell people about the vampires.

'Yah I'm fine Yuri it's just I wonder if Zero's okay '

'Are you and Kiryu friends?' she asked

'Yah I knew him before he lived with Yuki and the headmaster and believe it or not Zero was happier and cheerful in those days he even smiled' I smiled, remembering that thought.

'Ha ha, ha are you serious Yumi?' she asked, Yuri had tears in her eyes from crying too much. It is kind of hard to believe what I said is true after seeing what Zero is really like.

'Let's do our work now Yuri' I told her. So we sat there writing notes and listening to the teacher. When the lesson was finally over I said bye to Yuri and went to look for Zero, It was hard since I didn't know what dorm he lives in. So I decided to ask the boy Day Class dorm president.

'Well Kiryu has the only one person bed room, his door number is 120 second floor, why do you want to see him for?' he asked.

'Ah...I just need to talk to him' I said going through the door. I went up the stairs to the second floor the numbers on the doors 117,118,119 and finally 120 I first knocked on the door to see if anyone was there.

'Ah...Zero are you in there?' I said I heard a boy's voice in replay.

'Yah come on in Yumi, I am in the mood for some more of that talk we had'

So I opened the door and closed it behind me. Turning to face Zero who was sitting on his bed in the dark with the bloody rose gun next to him.


End file.
